


vulnerable

by orphan_account



Category: Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan was solid strength, but after the loss of his healing factor, Kurt knew Logan felt vulnerable.





	vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta's please forgive me

...

Kissing Wolverine Kurt found was like kissing a hungry wild animal, all desperation, teeth, and tongue—not that Kurt was objecting—but Logan was every bit his namesake. There was a lot of Logan, bundled up into one small package; he was brutal, dangerous, but never outwardly cruel—he cared too often and too hard, Kurt found even if Logan himself would never admit it.

He had a soft spot for children, a soft spot for Kurt too.

Logan was solid strength, but after the loss of his healing factor, Kurt knew Logan felt vulnerable. A feeling the feral man was unaccustomed too.

They settle in bed for the night, the school hush and silent as the students themselves slumber deeply. Kurt breaks away from Logan’s lips with a sigh. The blankets tangle like a spider’s web around their legs and Logan gazes puzzle eyed at the loss of Kurt’s lips.

“What?” He asks, thick brows raised in question.

Kurt’s smiles, sorrowful, a gentle kiss pressed to the corner of Logan’s eyes. Logan frowns.

“The wolverine should be patient, Mein Schatz,” Kurt reprimands and Logan laughs, deep in his chest, a rumble like thunder.

“When have you ever known me to be a patient man?”

“Never in my life,” Kurt grins. He takes Logan’s hands in his, his own hands dwarfed in comparison. Logan’s fingers short and wide, hand stocky like the rest of him. Bandages lace tightly around Logan’s hands, blood staining their pristine white surface and Kurt’s two fingers work at unwrapping the cotton, watching wide eyed as Logan’s wounds are revealed. His hands are different now, skin no longer smooth and unblemished. Bruises bloom across Logan’s knuckles, evidence of a resent fight, bright purple and yellows blossoming like a violent flower on his flesh.

Kurt traces each injured knuckle lightly, with his fingers and lips, drawing the wounded digits in his mouth with a smooth suckle.

Logan huffs, eye lids fluttering.

“I ain’t porcelain, Elf.”

He tastes salt, bitter rust, pain. He tastes Logan’s fear, despite the wall he tries desperately to hide it behind.

Logan will scar now, something new to each of them. Logan had always carried scars, ones on his heart and ribs that weaved deep and thick. But never had his scars been so loudly visible. It’s excruciating Kurt imagines—knows—to know someone else can mark you, to be vulnerable, to be mortal when you’ve never been mortal before. Kurt wonders how painful it will be for his claws to rip through fresh scar tissue, reopening his wounds internal and external over and over again.

Kurt kisses the entrance where his claws emerge, wishing he could ease Logan, ease everything he carried, the burdens he bore heavier than his adamantium skeleton.

“Don’t—“ Logan hisses, face turned, hidden against his plush down pillow.

“Es tut mir Leid,” Kurt murmurs, drawing Logan into his arms and Logan comes without hesitation. He means every word of it, hopes to convey how sorry he is for everything—for the discomfort he just caused or for the pain that had been forced upon Logan like an arrow through his chest.

“Don’t sweat it, Elf.” Logan sighs and Kurt runs two blue fingers through his unruly spikey hair.

“Ich liebe dich,” Kurt says softly, knowing perhaps it’s not what Logan wishes to hear at the moment, but he says it more for himself, more for the fear that he’ll never have a moment to say it again.

Their lips meet slow and clumsy, like the sun kissing the earth, warmth, destined, soon to be forgotten by the moon.

Kissing Wolverine Kurt found was like kissing a wounded cornered animal. Like kissing a long lost lover. Like saying goodbye.  Kissing Wolverine was like joy and sorrow in one saccharine honeyed moment. Kissing him was forgiveness, shared secrets, forgotten memories. Kissing Wolverine meant despite the onslaught of danger, that everything was right in the world, that if only for a moment they could live in the eye of the storm.

...

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love let me know what you think and what mistakes you see. *hugs*


End file.
